Désencyclopédie : L'alphabet revisité
by Prusse
Summary: Voici 26 drabbles et OS mettant en scène nos chères Nations qui se feront une joie de redéfinir les mots du dictionnaire à leur façon ! 4ème définition : Quand Égypte se soucie de son manque apparent de masculinité, Danemark et France se font un plaisir de lui montrer ce qu'il faut avoir pour être un "vrai mâle".
1. A comme Asphyxie

**Auteur :** Prusse

**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai malheureusement toujours pas réussi à obtenir les droits de garde sur Hetalia... donc tout appartient à Himaruya-sensei !

**Genre :** Parody, Humor

**Warning :** risque de léger OOC (du moins, pour cet OS !), Nawak, persos très cons... auteur très conne aussi u_u

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonsoir, Bonjour, Saluuut !

J'ai perdu l'habitude d'écrire des petits textes humoristiques (je me suis découvert une passion pour le drame... mal m'en prit...) et ceci est une sorte... d'essai, on va dire, pour voir si je n'ai pas perdu la main (ou alors justement pour m'entraîner à redevenir un tant soit peu potable en humour !)

Ceci s'avère donc être une série de 26 drabbles/OS ayant pour but de retracer l'alphabet lettre par lettre ! Mais ça serait moins drôle si je n'avais pas de petites contraintes pour pimenter le jeu...

Les contraintes sont donc le mot qu'on m'attribuera à chaque nouveau drabble/OS, et une phrase quelconque à incorporer dans le texte ! (je me réserve le droit de choisir les persos tout de même, sinon, je m'en sortirais plus XD)

Voili voilou, j'espère que c'est lisible, sincèrement !

Et, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, je vous souhaite une **Bonne Lecture** !

* * *

><p><strong>Contrainte :<strong> « Quand je me touche, c'est Hiroshima ! »

**Lettre :** A comme Asphyxie

**Au bord de l'asphyxie**

_(ou, comment - presque - mourir de rire)_

— OH MON DIEUUUU J'EN PEUUUX PLUS HAHAHAHA !

Voilà ce qui s'élevait de la petite maison anglaise bordée de jardins verdoyants.

Vous ne comprenez pas ? Je pense qu'il est donc temps de passer à quelques petites explications...

Prenons deux individus. Un français légèrement collant. Un anglais quelque peu ronchon. Et étudions leur comportement respectif.

Francis faisait parti de ces gens qui pensaient que l'humour était un met de la vie essentiel à la bonne humeur. Il se considérait comme un gourmet de ce plat qu'il considérait raffiné, et se vantait de pouvoir faire rouler sur sa langue toute sorte de variantes de l'humour, se disant être un maître dans la matière.

Arthur, lui, n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'humour de Francis. Il avait essayé pourtant de s'y accoutumer, d'en rire même ! Mais il n'y adhérait pas. Vraiment. Et il était donc inévitablement considéré comme un « coincé du cul » (dixit Francis et Gilbert) qui avait vraiment besoin d'une dose de rire histoire de « péter un coup » (ça, ça venait d'Alfred... qui s'était pris une sacrée beigne au passage...)

Mais ce que tout le monde ignorait (même le principal concerné), c'était qu'Arthur... bah il savait vachement faire rire les gens (bon, certes, à ses dépends, mais ça, ce n'était qu'un léger détail.) C'était des blagues nulles, d'accord, mais tellement pourries que les gens qui les entendaient ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'en rire.

Francis, ayant ouïe dire de cette étrange rumeur (en fait, c'était Antonio qui était venu chez lui écroulé de rire bafouillant que Lovino lui avait raconté une blague qu'il avait entendu chez Grèce qui à ce moment-là mangeait de la confiture et faillit s'étouffer en l'apprenant de Turquie qui était juste mort de rire en l'entendant de la bouche de Chine ou Corée ou peut-être même était-ce Taïwan qui passait justement par là pour une raison X quand Arthur la balançait à la face d'Amérique qui en avait pleuré de rire devant un Japon perplexe et un écureuil qui cherchait des glands pour pouvoir hiberner tranquillement en hiver vu qu'il s'était fait jeter dehors par sa femme parce qu'il l'avait trompée avec un trou dans un chêne mais ça, c'est une histoire complètement différente) s'empressa d'aller trouver l'anglais chez lui (bon, ce qui n'est pas dit, c'est qu'il a en fait défoncé la porte d'entrée de son voisin à coup de hache, prétextant que la sonnette était cassée – Francis avait toujours aimé faire des entrées... fracassantes) et l'avait sommé de le faire rire, un doigt impérieux pointé vers lui (doigt qu'Arthur tordit méchamment, ne faisant _pas le moins du monde_ pleurnicher Francis qui n'avait _pas_ passé des heures à se faire une manucure. Non madame, nous ne sommes pas en train de remettre en cause la virilité incontestable de Mr Bonnefoy. Du tout.)

Ce à quoi Arthur répondit posément (d'accord, c'est un vil mensonge, il gueula, mais ça casse le mythe du gentleman super cool de dire ça, non ?) qu'il ne savait pas faire rire les gens (et maintenant, s'il pouvait se barrer de chez lui et remettre le restant de porte en passant, ça serait super _nice_ de sa part, _thanks_ ducon.)

Ce qui nous amène donc à quelques minutes du superbe arrêt sur image du début de cette histoire :

— Menteur qui jure, pantalon qui brûle !, rétorqua intelligemment (stupidement...) Francis (en dandinant, on ne sait pourquoi, son derrière.)

Arthur se contenta de renifler, dédaigneux (sauf que le pauvre était enrhumé et failli se shooter avec sa propre morve. Charmant.)

— Crois-moi, vieux porc, il est pas encore venu le moment où tu me verras sans pantalon...

— C'est ton côté prude qui parle, Artichaut ! Et puis, moi, un vieux porc ? Je ne vais pas m'amuser à faire un exposé complet de ma beauté (et ma suprématie) supérieure à tous les autres hommes de cette Terre (je pourrais même dire femmes, mais là, ça devient trop grotesque : on sait **tous** **parfaitement **que même les filles ne valent** rien** devant mon torse plat (et velu...) et ma chevelure d'or) alors je dirai juste en résumé que je suis un canon ! Maintenant, trêve d'auto-compliments et fais-moi rire. Je jugerai de ton humour.

Arthur resta perplexe devant tant de vanité (et stupidité). Il rétorqua, placide :

— Tu sais quoi ? Si toi t'es un canon, c'est que moi je suis une bombe, maintenant débarrasse le plancher. _It's eleven fucking PM and I want to go back to sleep... _

Francis ne put retenir un petit rire.

— Toi ? Une_ bombe_ ? Tu te fiches de moi, tu t'es regardé dans un miroir récemment, chéri ?

L'anglais vit rouge. Il détestait rentrait dans les petits jeux stupides du français, mais celui-ci savait exactement où frapper pour faire réagir le gentleman au quart de tour. C'est donc bien campé sur ses deux pieds, les mains sur les hanches et l'air défiant, qu'Arthur répliqua, la colère le gagnant, piqué au vif dans sa fierté :

— Bien sûr que j'suis une bombe espèce de blond peroxydé !

Francis rit de plus belle. Si Arthur était une bombe, lui, il était la réincarnation d'Apollon (même si, au fond, il était persuadé de l'être déjà : ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tout le monde le réalise **enfin**.)

— Arrête de rire,_ fucker _! Je suis sérieux ! Tout le monde me le dit, d'abord. Je suis tellement sexy que je me suffis à moi-même, et tu veux savoir ? Si je pouvais, _I would gladly marry myself_.

Francis essuya quelques larmes de rire, reprenant son souffle.

— Bah tu m'étonnes, vu que personne veut de toi, pfffrrrt !

— _I'm not joking, you fucking bastard_ ! Je suis beau à ma manière et je ne trouverai jamais personne d'assez bien pour me faire ressentir ne serait-ce que la moindre étincelle ! cria d'une voix très (stridente) masculine le blond qui était devenu rouge de colère.

— T'es tellement frigide que c'est pas une étincelle qu'il faudrait pour te faire réagir, mais carrément un feu, Arty, soyons réalistes ! asséna le français.

C'en était trop ! Arthur fusilla du regard Francis et lâcha, au bord de la crise de nerfs, manquant suffoquer tellement il était à bout :

— Ah ouais ! Bah tu sauras, _manwhore_, que quand je me touche, c'est Hiroshima !

Il y eut un instant de silence.

On put entendre le hululement d'un hibou dans la nuit.

Puis l'aboiement d'un chien qui mangea le hibou (qui lui faisait indécemment de l'œil depuis quelques jours mais ça aussi c'est une autre histoire.)

Et ce fut la rupture.

— OH MON DIEUUUU J'EN PEUUUX PLUS HAHAHAHA ! OUHOUHOUHOUHOUUU !

Cette nuit-là, alors que Francis s'était fait jeté dehors par un anglais hors de lui (et ne reviens plus, _motherfucker_ !) et qu'il continuait à se rouler par terre, des larmes d'hilarité dévalant ses joues et ses hurlements de rire réveillant tout le voisinage, le français apprit, au bord de l'asphyxie tant il riait, que oui, Arthur n'avait aucun sens de l'humour, mais que rire a ses dépends en valait bien la peine.

* * *

><p><span>Espace traductions :<span>

_It's eleven fucking PM and I want to go back to sleep = _Il est putain de vingt-trois heures et j'aimerais bien retourner me coucher...

_I would gladly marry myself_ = Si je le pouvais, je m'épouserais sans problème.

_I'm not joking = _Je ne rigole pas.

_Manwhore_ = c'est une catin, mais version homme, donc un gigolo (ou un prostitué u_u) Mais ça a un deuxième sens que j'aime beaucoup : c'est un homme jeune (entre 18 et 25 ans) qui s'habille avec des fringues de designer, qui a plus d'un portable et est un maître dans l'art de manipuler les femmes, et s'obstine à coucher avec autant de femmes différentes que possible, ne restant jamais avec une seul et même nana. (en gros, un connard qui est super libertin xD)

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>

* * *

><p>… Oh fuck... mais qu'est-ce que que cette chose ?...<p>

Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, pardon, vraiment, de poster un truc pareil, je dois vraiment, mais alors vraiment être atteinte, surtout que y a que de l'humour POURRI xD

Bon, bah me reste plus qu'à m'exiler su rune île déserte...

**! Appel aux lecteurs !**

Ce serait cool que **vous me suggériez des petites phrases à insérer dans le prochain drabble ainsi que le prochain mot commençant par B**, j'aime avoir des contraintes d'écriture:D

Ici, la contrainte était d'insérer le mot en A (soit asphyxie) et la phrase donnée par une de mes amies (_Quand je me touche, c'est Hiroshima !_) On peut voir que les deux ont vraiment rien à voir et c'est ça qui est intéressant !

Je compte sur vous, sans votre participation, ce n'est plus très drôle ;)

(et je risque de refaire un tel désastre XD)

Promis... j'écrirai plus une connerie du genre T-T


	2. B comme Barbecue

**Auteur : **Prusse

**Disclaimer : **cf chapitre 1.

**Genre : **Parodie, Humour

**Warning :** les persos sont cons, l'auteur aussi l'est, tout comme l'histoire au final u_u

**Note de l'auteur :**

Vous rendez-vous compte que vous me poussez à écrire de plus en plus de trucs débiles ? x)

Sinon, _bien le salut camarades_ ! (bah oui, je sais jamais si je dois dire bonjour ou bonsoir, alors hop, maintenant, l'affaire est réglée)

Je suis sortie un peu de mes autres projets tous aussi déprimants les uns que les autres (haha, je vais finir en dépression nerveuse je crois à force d'écrire des trucs pareils XD) je me suis dit qu'un petit moment de détente ne me ferait pas de mal alors me voici de retour sur Désencylopédie avec un superbe (cough cough) OS tout aussi débile que le premier ! (j'aurais du appeler cette série « Poubelle à Conneries » ou un truc du genre XD)

Je vous cache pas avoir repousser l'échéance au plus tard vu que cette fois j'ai eu un peu plus de mal à faire sortir de l'humour... bah oui, j'ai adopté un style assez... particulier... m'enfin, vous verrez bien ! J'espère juste m'améliorer un peu avec le temps -_-'

Breeef, merci à vous de me suivre et me soutenir ;)

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se trouvent sur mon blog, dont l'adresse est sur mon profil !<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Contrainte :<strong> « Bière qui roule n'amasse pas mousse »

**Lettre :** B comme Barbecue

**Barbecue en famille, quelle bonne idée !**

_(ou, « Comment se bourrer en 4 leçons », par G. Beilschmidt, édition limitée, disponible en librairie le mois prochain)_

Quoi de mieux qu'une journée ensoleillée pour rassembler toute sa famille autour d'un bon vieux barbecue ?

Non, ne répondez pas à cette question, elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus rhétorique.

Franchement, quitte à se faire chier toute une journée sous un soleil de plomb, autant aller squatter chez ses amis plutôt que d'inviter toute la smala que vous n'aimez pas (ou alors à très petites doses, du genre, une fois tous les deux ans, là, vous appréciez votre famille !)

Mais il fallait bien évidemment que le pauvre Gilbert soit parenté à Ludwig pour qui la famille, c'était sacré.

C'est ainsi que la maisonnée allemande se trouva bientôt envahie par ce que Prusse appelait sobrement des parasites venus profiter du garde manger des deux frères et de la propreté du jardin ensoleillé.

Et tout ça était arrivé il y a trois heures. Bien évidemment.

Donc si on reprenait le décompte méticuleusement tenu par Gilbert, ça faisait exactement trois heures, huit minutes et trente-trois secondes qu'il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort, entouré d'un autrichien (chiant), d'une hongroise (doublement chiante), d'un suisse (alors lui, il atteint le sommet de la chiantitude) d'une liechtensteinoise (… qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, elle ?), d'un danois (oui parce qu'en plus, quand on dit « réunion de famille » ça implique la famille à tous les degrés, même celle très, très, trèèès lointaine), d'un suédois (génial, en plus des gens sacrément chiants, une statue de glace... youpi...) et d'un néerlandais accompagné d'une belge (bon, eux, ils étaient les bienvenus s'ils avaient apporté de quoi planer). Mais le pire dans toute cette histoire (ouais, parce qu'il y avait pire que d'être entouré de coincés du cul qui ne parlait qu'économie. Halloooo, c'était pas censé être une réunion de famille pour bouffer des _wurst_ grillées ?) c'était que son propre frère lui avait interdit de boire pendant que les invités étaient là.

Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? En plus de devoir supporter des cons, il allait devoir les supporter _sobre_. Vraiment, si là y a pas de quoi vouloir se tirer une balle...

Mais personne n'était sans savoir que Prusse avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et qu'il ne finissait jamais une fête (aussi pourrie soit-elle) sans être ivre mort. Et ce barbecue familial n'allait pas y faire exception.

**Première leçon pour finir totalement torché à un repas de famille : **bah déjà, inviter la famille pour un barbecue d'été. (ça, c'est fait.)

— Ça manque de musique, chez vous...

— Elle a coûté combien cette table ? Elle m'a l'air chère... du gaspillage.

— Quelqu'un aurait vu Prusse ? J'ai un compte à régler avec ce vieux porc...

— Nan mais c'est la meilleure celle-là... obligé de me cacher dans ma propre baraque... vie de merde... vieille harpie de merde aussi... bon, où qu'elles sont les bières...

**Deuxième leçon pour finir totalement torché à un repas de famille :** faire sauter la glacière et faire péter l'alcool, histoire que la fête soit plus folle. (maintenant, c'est fait !)

— Bruder ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas toucher aux bières !

— Oh je rêve ! De la bière allemande... Hé, Gilbo, fais péter un coup tu veux ! Je commençais à avoir soif là ! Rien de mieux qu'une chope de bière pour se revigorer un bon coup !

— J'en v'drais b'en une 'ssi...

— Ah, monsieur Prusse, je crois que madame Hongrie vous cherche depuis un petit moment... elle avait l'air impatiente de vous voir.

— Lili, ne parle pas à cet alcoolique.

— Merde... j'ai perdu ma pipe... fait chier...

**Troisième leçon pour finir totalement torché à un repas de famille : **écouter ton instinct (pourri) et t'approcher du coma éthylique en buvant jusqu'à plus soif, au moins, là, t'es sûr de plus voir ta famille pendant un sacré bout de temps. (ça, c'est presque fait.)

— A moi la dernière bière les mecs, kesesese !_ hips_...

— Tu me l'échanges contre une barre de chocolat ? Fait maison en plus ! Allez, s'il te plaît Prusse, j'en ai eu qu'un verre !

— Crève, minette, _hic_, je l'ai, je la garde,_ hips_ !

— Hé, parle pas à ma sœur comme ça ! Et puis qu'est-ce tu fous avec ta bière ?...

— Je crois qu'il la fait rouler sur le sol... Hmpf, vraiment pas net ce type. Lili, on y va, on a assez profité de la nourriture gratuite.

— _Bruder,_ je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Arrête de te donner en spectacle...

— Maaais, j'aime pas quand y a de la mousse dans ma bièèèère..._ hips_ !

— Trouvé, Prusse ! Attends un peu que je t'attrape... Rends-moi les sous-vêtements que tu m'as volé où je t'arrache les tripes !

— Ah, Hongrie, je te cherchais. Aurais-tu vu mes lunettes ? Je les ai quitté un instant, dans la bibliothèque, mais je ne les trouve plus...

— Je vooooleeeee ! Ouch ! Ah bah non...

— D'nmark, j'crois qu' tu as 'ssez bu... et fumé...

— TOUT LE MONDE SE LA FERME !

— …

— Ta gueeeule Ouest, ça résonne dans ma tête... _hips_ ! Bordel, je comprends pas : je l'ai fait roulée mais y a encore de la mousse, _hic_ !

— _Bruder_, je crois que tu as trop bu, tu racontes des bêtises, allez, lève-toi...

— Mais naaaan, on m'a dit que « bière qui roule n'amasse pas mousse », alors voilà quoi... Et en plus ça marche même pas... _hic_ ! L'arnaque...

**Quatrième leçon pour être totalement torché à un repas de famille : **surtout, tout oublier le lendemain parce que dire que le ridicule ne tue pas, bah c'est que des conneries.

— C'est la dernière fois que j'organise un barbecue en famille... un véritable fiasco.

— Youpiiii... Je ne sauterai pas de joie par contre, j'ai encore mal à la tête...

— J'espère que tu t'étoufferas avec ton oreiller dans ton sommeil.

— Moi aussi je m'aime...

_Fin._

Arriverai-je un jour à retrouver un humour potable ?

Je doute.

J'avais promis de pas recommencer mais bon, vous m'avez tous dit de continuer alors faut pas vous plaindre maintenant XD En plus le mot donné et la phrase donnée étaient juste... _too much for me to handle _XD J'ai cru que je ne m'en sortirai jamais x)

**J'attends le prochain mot en C que vous me proposerez !**

**J'ai déjà reçu la phrase contrainte... pas facile cette phrase aussi...**

Merci à toutes les gentilles personnes m'ayant proposé des phrases contraintes et des mots, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu tous les insérer car ils étaient juste totalement incompatible avec ce que j'écrivais... mais n'hésitez surtout pas à me redonner des idées pour le prochain OS ! Votre partition m'est d'une grande aide :D

PS : L'ABUS D'ALCOOL ET DE DROGUES N'EST PAS BON POUR LA SANTE. C'était la minute de prévention.


	3. C comme Cuisine

**Auteur :** Prusse

**Disclaimer :** Gordon Ramsay s'appartient à lui-même et les persos sont à Himaruya-sensei !

**Warning :** Parodie, Humour, et un peu de connerie sur les bords, comme d'hab quoi !

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonsoooiiiir (à ceux qui lisent le soir) et Bonjouuuuuur (à ceux qui lisent le jour) !

Déjà, je dois vous prévenir qu'au début… c'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Mais quelqu'un, je ne sais plus qui, m'a parlé rapidement, je ne sais plus pourquoi, de Gordon Ramsay dans une autre de mes fics et là… bah c'est venu comme une révélation ! Il FALLAIT que j'écrive un truc en rapport avec Ramsay ! Et vu qu'on m'avait proposé sur mon blog le mot « cuisine » j'ai sauté sur l'occasion x)

MAIS ! Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire de l'autre OS déjà écrit pour l'occasion… Alors **exceptionnellement**, vous n'aurez pas une, mais _deux _histoires sur le même thème !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon blog et l'adresse est sur mon profil !<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Contrainte :<strong> « J'ai envie de manger du goudron »

**Lettre :** C comme Cuisine.

**Cauchemar en cuisine**

_(ou, comment la cuisine anglaise se fait lyncher par un écossais)_

Écosse bombait le torse, fier de lui.

France vomissait dans une poubelle pas loin de là.

Angleterre se bornait à garder les yeux fixés sur le sol, embarrassé et vexé.

Gordon Ramsay, célèbre chef écossais, lui, regardait avec mépris le plat confectionné par l'anglais.

— Bordel, et je m'étonne après de devoir passer dans les cuisines anglaises refaire tout le menu…

Le plat avait une apparence congelée et cramée à la fois, d'une couleur douteuse et d'une proportion bien trop généreuse… Gordon releva les manches de sa chemise blanche, prit les couverts posés sur la table et, après avoir vu Écosse hocher la tête, enfourna une cuillerée de « la chose ».

Qu'il recracha presque immédiatement.

— _Shit_, qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ? J'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi dégueulasse !

Tout en s'essuyant la bouche et en engueulant Angleterre (« tu veux que les clients aient une intoxication alimentaire ? Comment t'as réussi à rendre des aliments _frais _et à l'aspect _mangeable_ aussi mauvais ! Ton frère a bien fait de faire appel à moi…») il se dirigea vers la poubelle pour y jeter le contenu de son assiette.

— Après un truc pareil, j'ai envie de manger du goudron, je suis sûr que ça, au moins, ça a meilleur goût que le ramassis de merde que tu offres à tes clients…

Alors qu'Angleterre tentait de s'expliquer sans céder à la colère, Écosse alla voir où en était France dans sa « vidange d'estomac ». Le blond ressortait à peine la tête de la poubelle, semblant encore nauséeux rien qu'après avoir senti l'odeur de la concoction d'Arthur.

— Alors ?... Ton chef va réussir à en tirer quelque chose, tu crois ?

Écosse prit une longue bouffée de cigarette.

— Rien n'est impossible pour Gordon, crois-moi. Il est passé par l'inimaginable, niveau cuisine, je suis sûr qu'après un stage intensif en sa compagnie, Arty saura différencier un Bordeaux d'un Beaujolais.

France arqua un sourcil douteux.

— Qu'il apprenne déjà à distinguer le sucre du sel et on en reparlera…

_Fin !_

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Gordon Ramsay :** il s'agit d'un chef écossais de grande renommé qui fait des miracles en cuisine. Une émission lui est accordée, « Cauchemar en cuisine », où il passe dans les cuisines américaines, irlandaises etc. proches de la faillite pour les aider à redresser le cap. Il me fait toujours bien rire quand il parle parce qu'il est très vulgaire et super à cheval sur ce qu'on lui fait bouffer (je me rappelle d'un épisode où il a failli gerber quand il a vu que la viande qu'il avait bouffé était avariée) Il sort aussi toujours la même phrase clé des épisodes « j'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi dégueulasse » XD

Bref, je ne me voyais pas ne pas le faire apparaître dans le thème de la cuisine x)

* * *

><p><span>SECONDE VERSION<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Quand Arthur fait ses courses sous les instructions de Francis<strong>

_(ou, comment rater un plat avec excellence made in England)_

Il y a avait de ces jours, comme ça, où Francis aimait se montrer au monde, sous son plus beau jour, frais comme un gardon et aussi brillant qu'un joyau. C'était ces jours où sa beauté éblouissait les gens, amenant le monde entier à ses pieds. C'était aussi ces jours où son ego enflait à n'en plus finir.

Et puis à côté, il y avait de ces jours, comme ça, où Francis aimait se montrer altruiste, prêt à tendre la main à son prochain, ses intentions aussi pures que la rosée du matin et d'une bonté sans borne. C'était ces jours où un simple sourire de sa part apportait les larmes aux yeux dudit prochain, avide de recevoir l'aide si généreuse du français. C'était aussi ces jours qu'Arthur maudissait du plus profond de son être.

Car ces jours-là, où Francis accomplissait sa BA du mois, Arthur, lui, était condamné à souffrir le martyr jusqu'à ce que le frenchy juge avoir accompli son devoir.

Cette belle journée de Mars faisait partie de ces jours-là, où Francis était l'image même de la sainteté et Arthur l'image même du torturé au Tartare.

L'anglais savait qu'il n'aurait pas du ouvrir la porte ce matin. Surtout quand la voix horriblement chantante de son soit disant ami s'était faite entendre.

Ça faisait maintenant quelques minutes qu'ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, Francis attendant sur le seuil, les bras croisés et calme, tandis qu'Arthur tapait du pied, dans l'attente de voir quand est-ce qu'il pourrait claquer la porte au nez du français.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Francis ?

Une étincelle victorieuse éclaira le regard bleu de l'autre homme qui se retint à grand peine de faire une danse de la victoire.

— Je suis venu t'aider, visiblement.

Et en plus il dit ça comme si c'était évident, pensa l'anglais, un tic colérique agitant son sourcil broussailleux.

— M'aider pour quoi ?

Francis rejeta d'un geste élégant ses cheveux en arrière.

— T'aider à apprendre l'art méticuleux de la cuisine, voyons ! Pour quoi d'autre serais-je ici ?

Ce fut automatique. Arthur lui claqua la porte au nez. Littéralement. S'il avait brisé le petit nez de l'autre blond, il était mort.

**xox**

Bizarrement, Francis préféra la torture plutôt que la peine de mort, raison pour laquelle après avoir pansé son nez, il avait prit d'assaut la petite cuisine du rosbif et jeté dehors Arthur avec une liste de course à faire. Ce midi, qu'il le veuille ou non, l'anglais allait apprendre à cuisiner.

Arthur déambula dans le marché, sans vraiment savoir où aller – oui, parce qu'en plus de l'obliger à faire des courses, Francis avait précisé qu'il ne voulait que de la nourriture venant du marché le plus proche – regardant d'un œil incertain les étales, épiant du regard les gens qui l'entouraient pour voir où allaient leurs préférences afin de les imiter.

Après avoir fait le tour du marché, il se souvint de la liste de course que Francis lui avait fourré entre les mains avant de le chasser de chez lui. Il la déplia et scanna rapidement la feuille.

« un bouquet de ciboulette bien frais »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. De la ciboulette ? A quoi ça ressemblait, ça, déjà ? Il décida de faire demi-tour, direction l'étale de la vieille dame qui avait plein de trucs verts à vendre. Elle devait sûrement avoir de la ciboulette, aussi…

— Excusez-moi, madame, vous auriez de la ciboulette ?

La vieille anglaise hocha vivement la tête et lui proposa de choisir lui-même. Il en prit le plus qu'il put sous les yeux effarés de la marchande, paya puis avisa du coin de l'œil une étale de fleuriste ou il demanda à ce qu'on lui attache joliment ses ciboulettes.

Fier de lui, Arthur lut ce qui suivait sur la liste.

« une pincée de thym »

_What the fuck ?_ Arthur essaya de voir le sens caché de la demande mais ne trouvant rien, il haussa les épaules et s'approcha d'un jeune homme vendant toutes sortes d'herbes et épices. Quand il lui montra son plus beau thym, et qu'il commença à en verser sur une balance, Arthur l'arrêta précipitamment.

— Non, non, juste une pincée.

Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard torve mais se plia à la demande farfelue du blond.

Il regarda le prochain item sur la liste et partit d'un pas conquérant vers les étales de produits laitiers.

« une lapée de lait bien écrémé »

Il tira de sa poche une petite éprouvette (il savait bien que son attirail de Sherlock Holmes lui servirait un jour) et sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune femme se chargeant du stand, versa dedans un minuscule filet de lait bien blanc.

« un doigt de vin blanc »

C'est d'un pas guilleret qu'Arthur partait déjà vers sa prochaine destination : une cave à vins. Il commençait vraiment à aimer cette petite aventure culinaire. Francis n'avait pas tort, la cuisine est un art vraiment méticuleux ! C'était décidé, dès qu'il rentrerait, il montrerait au français son talent nouvellement acquis en préparant lui-même le repas.

**xox**

Francis avait été plaisamment surpris d'entendre Arthur insister pour cuisiner seul, assurant avoir acheté sur le chemin du retour un livre de cuisine pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Il était flatté de savoir que grâce à lui, le jeune blond commençait à apprécier à sa juste valeur la gastronomie.

Mais maintenant qu'il était devant son assiette, bizarrement loin d'être cramée mais loin d'être cuite aussi, il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux, de pleurer, de crier au meurtre devant la véritable scène de crime qu'était le plat d'Arthur. Arthur qui le regardait avec des yeux brillant d'impatience, d'appréhension et d'_espoir_.

Francis porta une main à son cœur, touché par l'émoi dont faisait preuve son disciple. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas faire perdre tout espoir à ce jeune novice qui avait soif d'apprentissage !

C'est donc par amour du métier, et les mains tremblantes d'angoisse que le plus âgé des deux blonds se saisit de sa fourchette, la plongea dans la chose inconsistante et visqueuse qui lui faisait face, puis la porta à sa bouche.

— _So, how is it_ ? J'avais peur de ne pas l'avoir assez cuit longtemps, _but well_… la cuisson m'a l'air bonne. _Right _?

Impossible. D'avaler. Ça.

Mais Francis se força à faire l'impossible (après tout, _Impossible n'est pas français_, **C**e **Q**ue **F**rancis a **D**émontré) et arrosa le tout de plusieurs verres d'eau.

Il se racla la gorge, retardant le moment où il devrait avouer à son élève si prometteur (de qui essayait-il de se moquer, franchement ?) à quel point c'était un échec.

— Arthur…

— C'était bon ? Tu en reveux ?

Francis leva lentement les yeux, et prit une longue inspiration. Il lui dirait de façon douce, d'un ton désolé mais encourageant. Oui, il ne laisserait pas tomber son précieux élève ! Jamais !

— Arthur… C'est une hoooonte ! Mais comment t'as pu pourrir à ce point un plat si FACILE à faire ! J'arrive pas à y croire, t'as réussi à transformer des aliments bons et normaux en un truc dégueulasse et flippant ! Non, décidément, j'ai fait une erreur en voulant t'apprendre la cuisine, tu n'es évidemment pas prêt à comprendre et accueillir ce véritable art. Franchement, quitte à choisir, je préférerais encore manger du goudron plutôt que… ce truc ! Je rends mon tablier, j'avoue : tu es une cause perdue.

Aaah, que c'était libérateur de sortir ce gros poids qu'il avait sur le cœur. Un peu de dureté ne faisait qu'ajouter de la passion dans l'apprentissage culinaire !

Arthur, par contre, ne le prit pas vraiment bien et le jeta littéralement dehors, suivi de près du livre de cuisine qu'il avait acquis (tiens, ça lui rappelait un épisode ça…).

Non, vraiment. C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'on le voyait suivre les conseils débiles de Francis.

_End !_

Et ça, c'était la première version de C comme Cuisine !

Je crois que toutes les histoires où Arthur et Francis se côtoient vont finir de la même manière : France jeté dehors par un Angleterre en colère u_u

**Merci encore à tous les lecteurs m'ayant proposé des contraintes ! Elles étaient très amusantes et j'aurais aimé toutes les écrire !**

J'espère que ça vous aura plu et **j'attends avec impatience vos nouvelles contraintes pour la lettre D !**

Soyez imaginatifs :D


	4. D comme Décathlon

**Auteur :** Prusse

**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai pas inventé l'alphabet.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Ça fait un bail que j'ai pas sorti un truc sur Désencyclopédie, et comme je voulais écrire mais n'avais pas trop d'inspiration, je me suis dit « bon bah il est temps de t'y mettre un peu ! »

Désolée si ce n'est pas très drôle (beuh, je sais pas écrire l'humour…), le mot ne m'inspirait pas des masses et la phrase contrainte était un poil chiante à caser XD

**Je prends bien note de toutes vos phrases contraintes, et vous promets que je réfléchis à comment les utiliser, donc n'hésitez toujours pas à m'en faire part, plus j'en ai, plus j'ai de l'inspiration, et plus je m'éclate !**

* * *

><p><strong>Important :<strong> Cette fic est un défouloir pour moi. Ça veut dire qu'elle **n'est pas ma priorité première**, qu'elle n'est pas de super grande qualité (désolééééeee) et qu'elle n'est pas updaté régulièrement.

* * *

><p> !\ Les REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES sont sur mon blog, dont l'adresse est sur ma bio ! / !\

* * *

><p><strong>Contrainte :<strong> « Le poil ne fait pas l'homme. »

**Lettre :** D comme Décathlon

**Décathlon, le temple de la virilité**

_(ou, soigner le mâle par le mâle)_

Il était en plein tourment. Non, parce qu'il faut le comprendre : se retrouver enfermé dans un vestiaire Décathlon (sponsorisé par l'ONU, spécialement pour les moments de détente de nos chers pays, enfin, si on peut appeler des compétitions sportives où l'honneur de millions d'individus est en jeu : « un moment de détente » ce qui, remarquez, est sûrement le cas vu que la plupart de ces pays ont vécu des guerres sanguinaires la plus grande partie de leur enfance et adolescence, alors dans ce cas, effectivement, frapper dans un ballon en s'insultant de tapette à tout va, c'est relaxant) avec la majorité des Nations masculines avait de quoi complexer.

Oui, complexer. Il l'avouait. Mais en même temps, pouvait-on _vraiment_ le lui reprocher ?

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux biceps durs de Finlande et retint l'envie soudaine de fondre en larmes (déjà, parce que la morve, c'est disgracieux et peu flatteur, ensuite, parce que c'est carrément OOC, vu son faciès stoïque habituel). Même le plus efféminé des scandinaves avait une musculature à envier.

Égypte baissa la tête sur sa tunique beige qui pendait sur ses épaules (c'était pourtant du XS). L'enlever et se taper la honte, ou ne pas l'enlever et passer pour un sociopathe encore plus que d'habitude ?

Ouaip. Gros dilemme en vue.

Tout ça parce que ces stupides Européens avaient insisté pour jouer un match de foot amical après l'une de leurs grosses réunions annuelles. Pour se détendre, qu'ils disaient. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se relaxer en dormant ou en buvant un thé, non, il fallait qu'ils courent et se tamponnent. Sinon ce ne serait pas relaxant, _évidemment._

Turquie le sortit de ses pensées noires en lui donnant un grand coup d'épaule, l'envoyant presque voltiger contre Grèce qui fronça les sourcils, prêt à commencer une nouvelle querelle avec la Nation masquée qui le snoba, préférant s'adresser à l'égyptien :

— Bah alors, tu ne te changes pas ? Le match commence dans un quart d'heure.

Il lui balança un maillot aux couleurs de l'Afrique (ouais, parce qu'en plus, les Européens avaient insisté pour faire des équipes par continent. Bon, passe encore pour l'Afrique et l'Asie, c'est pas des Nations qui leur manquaient. Même Australie avait réussi à réunir une dizaine de personnes sous les bannières de l'Océanie. Mais pour le sol américain, c'était une autre histoire : le continent étant partagé entre le Nord et le Sud, il ne restait plus que Ca… Ca… Euh… Bref, l'autre type avec l'ours, Mexique et enfin l'autre débile qui se fait appeler Amérique alors qu'il ne représente qu'un tiers du territoire, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Va essayer de jouer un match à trois contre le monde, ça va être drôle tiens…) et Égypte prit son courage à deux mains et dit dans un murmure embarrassé (tout en gardant sa _poker face_) :

— Je ne peux pas, je vais avoir l'air d'un enfant à côté de tout le monde…

Grèce pencha la tête sur le côté, confus, avant de montrer Sealand en train de se changer en compagnie d'Angleterre :

— Regarde, il le fait bien et personne ne se moque.

Il suivit le regard paresseux du grec et faillit s'étouffer d'horreur. Même la micro-nation avait des muscles plus définis que les siens ! (Ce qui était peu dire considérant le fait que Sealand avait la force d'un moucheron et des cure-dents en guise de bras) Il se recroquevilla sur le sol et serra son maillot de foot vert. Danemark, intrigué, s'approcha d'eux, son maillot bleu étiré au maximum sur son large torse. Il s'accroupit devant Égypte qui gémit d'un air pathétique en voyant les muscles des cuisses pâles du danois se tendre.

— Hé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Me dis pas que t'es déjà en train de déclarer forfait ? Je sais qu'on est balèzes, mais là, c'est même plus drôle !

Un autre gémissement lui répondit et Turquie donna un coup de pied dans le flanc du danois qui ne flancha même pas.

— Couillon, bien sûr qu'on n'abandonne pas, on va vous latter la gueule !

Danemark fronça les sourcils.

— De quoi tu parles, Turquie, t'es dans le groupe Européen.

— TA GUEULE ! Je jouerai avec l'Europe quand vous vous déciderez à accepter une bonne fois pour toute ma demande d'adhésion à l'UE.

Danemark acquiesça avec sérieux.

— Dans ce cas-là tu joues avec l'Asie.

— TA GUEULE JE TE DIS ! Je joue avec qui j'veux, merde !

Un gémissement plus plaintif que les autres attira de nouveau leur attention sur Egypte qui marmonna :

— Je veux des muscles… Je veux être viril…

Le scandinave éclata de rire et Turquie lui donna un coup de pied au visage en réprimande.

— Désolé, désolé, c'est juste que c'est pas les muscles qui font de toi un homme !

Égypte sentit un regain d'espoir l'envahir. Il leva des yeux brillants vers le danois qui continua d'étaler sa science grotesque :

— Non ! C'est… le poil ! asséna-t-il en passant une main dans sa masse capillaire scintillante. Un vrai mâle se doit d'en avoir, expliqua-t-il.

Grèce bâilla.

— J'suis pas sûr… Ma mère me racontait souvent que lors des Jeux Olympiques, les gladiateurs étaient nus et épilés, le corps huilé… C'était plus beau à regarder, dit-il d'un ton songeur avant de hausser les épaules. Comme quoi, le poil ne fait pas l'homme, termina-t-il dans un nouveau bâillement.

— On parle de POOOOIIIILS ? s'écria France, torse nu, montrant avec fierté les poils blonds qui le parsemait.

Son short dévoilait ses jambes musclées et velues alors qu'il paradait dans le vestiaire.

— Regardez-moi ça, je suis l'incarnation de la masculinité !

Il se reçut une basket en plein entrejambe, courtoisie d'Angleterre. Côté crampons. Ouch.

Et Égypte resta à quatre pattes sur le sol, broyant du noir, gémissant :

— Mais j'en ai pas, des poils… J'ai pas de poils, se lamenta l'égyptien de manière carrément OOC, maudissant ses gênes qui faisaient de lui un éphèbe _shotacon_ plutôt qu'un mâle velu façon montagnard.

Alors que dans le vestiaire, toutes les Nations se mirent à comparer leur taux de masculinité, en allant de la masse musculaire à leur niveau de pilosité tout en passant par la taille du sexe (sinon, ça ne serait pas un combat viril, duh !), Japon prenait des notes. Ça ferait du bon matériel pour un futur manga. Ou pour du chantage, à voir.

_Fin !_

* * *

><p><em>*part s'enterrer sous ses couvertures*<em> Je ne m'améliore vraiment pas avec le temps…

Concernant l'adhésion de la Turquie à l'UE : ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas suivi, mais je crois que la candidature a été relancée récemment !

Concernant Égypte : je n'ai encore jamais écrit sur lui, Grèce ou Turquie. C'était une grande première ! J'ai conscience qu'il agit de manière complètement OOC (Out Of Character – hors caractère/personnage) mais c'était voulu : qui de mieux qu'un type habituellement stoïque pour parler de virilité et de poils ? XD Si j'avais écrit un OS sérieux sur lui, croyez-moi, sa personnalité serait bien différente !

Concernant le mot Décathlon : A la base, un décathlon, c'est un tournoi en dix épreuves. Mais j'ai voulu jouer avec les mots, et je suis partie mais carrément à côté de la plaque avec l'entreprise Décathlon. Après tout, c'est pas une Désencyclopédie pour rien !

**Comme toujours, je suis toute ouïe à vos propositions ! Donnez-moi un mot ou une phrase contrainte :D (hmm, est-ce que les smileys apparaissent ?)**


End file.
